Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition
by Sorafanluver
Summary: [Sequel to DIKHE] As new and old contestants have come to try to be this second season's Destiny Idol. As our host is Ryan Seacrest. The judges are Sorafanluver[me]Goofy,Donald and Sora the special judge!
1. The beginning of the sequel

**Sorafanluver:So this is the first chapter of the sequel you've been waiting 4!**

**Sora:YAY!**

**Sorafanluver:Shut up Sora!**

_Thanks to:(reviews from DIKHE )_

_khknight:Yup a sequel!_

_thes razr blade kisses:I don't know ask Sora._

_Sora:Well technically she wrote the fic in which I won so I gave it to her._

_hurkydoesntknow:Tnx!_

_Ryu the youkai: (Sora): A weak spot!_

_SimpleNClean92:Yup Kairi is going to be in the sequel as she returns to try winning. Not everyone who was on the other will be there. Mickey got frustrated and will not be singing this time as if. (Sora):(Sigh)I wonder who's going to be in this one.._

_KH-Akyra:Yeah seeing he always had more votes than everyone it was so sure that it was going to be Sora who would've won. Poor Sora._

_Leon Array:I appreciate you read it since you were new and all. And tnx 4 liking it. _

_Sorasgirl333:Tnx 4 liking it:) It's okay if u didn't review the other chps. This is the first tim I have more than 100 reviews. And ur story is so great!(Dear diary) I was playing The legend of Zelda: The minish cap and I couldn't stop playing! So I missed some of ur chps but managed to read them n review them!_

_xclutchingxmyxcurex:Sounds familiar. Oh yeah one of my KH story. Go Kairi it's your birthday!_

_xstarryxskiesx:Yay!_

_Magician Cyborg:Uh huh Go Sora! _

_**Sora:Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own any character except herself.And doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or any of these songs.**_

_**Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition **_

_**Chapter 1:The beginning of the sequel**_

The audience was cheering as ten contestants of Destiny Idol 2 appeared onstage. Lights, camera and action were there. As this sequel starts with some differents persons. Some from last sason are there as they try their chance again with Sora out of the way. If you have read the first on you will already know who are the judges and the host. If you don't know then I will tell you. As our host is Ryan Seacrest. And our judges are me as in Sorafanluver, Donald Duck and Goofy. We will have a special judge. He is the winner of last season. Our Destiny Idol Sora. You may know all the rules. You just read the story and vote. I will now start the story as you enjoy it. You may notice Namine from KH:Com.

"I am Ryan Seacrest and this is Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition. Our second season as we have new and old contestants. We have, Kairi, Riku, Cloud, Squall er..Leon, Namine, Wakka, Selphie, Axel, Yuffie and Tidus. And our special judge Sora!"said Ryan as he looked at the camera. "Now our first singer will be Kairi as she comes back to try to win."said Ryan as she started to sing.

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

**It's like you're a leech**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm lost**

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

**Leave me alone**

**And I know these voices in my head**

**Are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

**Just one more time**

**Then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

Kairi finished singing as Ryan came onstage.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance."said Ryan as they looked at the judges.

"Personaly you were great but pratice more and you'll be better than ever."said Sorafanluver.

"Phooey why did they brag me again at this stupid show? You were so bad."said Donald.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!"screamed Sora in his ear.As Sora sat in the front row next to the judges seats and table.

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy as Sorafanluver rolled her eyes.

Kairi went backstage as Riku came onstage.

"And now Riku!"said Ryan as he went backstage. Riku started to sing.

**Intro**

**Yeah**

**Shady**

**Aftermath**

**G-Unit**

**Verse 1**

**Damn baby all I need is a lil bit**

**A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that**

**Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit**

**Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back**

**Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang**

**Let me see it go up and down**

**Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang**

**Can you make it go round and round**

**I step up in the club, I'm like who you with**

**G-Unit in the house, yeah thats my clique**

**Yeah I'm young, but a nigga from the old school**

**On the dance floor, a nigga doin' old moves**

**I don't give a fuck, I do what I wan' do**

**I hit your ass up, boy I done warned you**

**Better listen, when I talk, nigga don't trip**

**Yo' heat in the car, mine's in this bitch**

**I ain't tryna beef, I'm tryna get my drink on**

**Got my diamonds, my fitted, and my mink on**

**I'ma kick it at the bar till its time to go**

**Then I'ma get shorty here and I'ma let her know**

**Chorus**

**All a nigga really need is a lil bit**

**Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit**

**We can head to the crib in a lil bit**

**I can show ya how I live in a lil bit**

**I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit**

**Take 'em off and pull 'em down a lil bit**

**Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit**

**Get to lickin' and (edited) a lil bit**

**Verse 2**

**This is 50, comin' out your stereos**

**Hard to tell though, cause I switched the flow**

**Eyes a lil low, cause I twist the dro'**

**Pockets on ? cause I move the O's**

**My neck, my wrist, my ears is froze**

**Come get ya bitch, she on me dawg**

**She musta heard about the dough**

**Now captain come on and save a hoe**

**I get it crunk in the club, I'm off the chain**

**Number one on the chart, all the time mayn**

**When the kid in the house, I turn it out**

**Keep the dance floor packed, thats without a doubt**

**And shorty shake that thang like a pro mayn**

**She back it up on me I'm like oh mayn**

**I get close enough to her so I know she can hear**

**System thumpin', party jumpin', I said loud and clear**

**Chorus**

**All a nigga really need is a lil bit**

**Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit**

**We can head to the crib in a lil bit**

**I can show ya how I live in a lil bit**

**I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit**

**Take 'em off and pull 'em down a lil bit**

**Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit**

**Get to lickin' and (edited) a lil bit**

**Bridge**

**Baby you got me feelin' right (ya heard me)**

**My mama gone, you can spend the night (ya heard me)**

**I ain't playin', I'ma tryna (edited) tonight (ya heard me)**

**Clothes off, face down, x up, c'mon**

**Chorus x2**

**All a nigga really need is a lil bit**

**Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit**

**We can head to the crib in a lil bit**

**I can show ya how I live in a lil bit**

**I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit**

**Take 'em off and pull 'em down a lil bit**

**Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit**

**Get to lickin' and (edited) a lil bit**

Riku finished singing and Ryan came beside him.

"Now let's see what the judges have to say!"said Ryan as they both looked at the judges.

"I thouht you were great!"said Goofy as Sorafanluver and Sora rolled their eyes.

"Actually you were a lil bad. Pratice Riku."said Sorafanluver.

"Phooey you were like a broken violin."said Donald.

"You need to pratice."said Sora. Riku went backstage as Cloud came.

"Now let's hear Cloud singing!"said Ryan as he tapped Cloud on the shoulder and left to the backstage. Cloud started singing.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**Check my vital signs**

**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone...**

Cloud finished singing as Ryan came.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about your performance!"said Ryan as they both looked at the judges.

"Great with song! At least you're getting better than before."said Sorafanluver.

"Yah! When you were singing I was really feeling emotions to that song."said Sora.

"Boring!"said Donald as he crossed his wings.(Duck! wierd)

"I thought you were great!"said Goofy as Sorafanluver and Sora rolled their eyes and both had a fist , to hit Goofy so he can stop saying that.

"So that's all for today people and remember to vote! Tune in after the break as Squall er...Leon, Namine and Wakka will sing and maybe someone else! So tune in after the break!"said Ryan.

You may see that this is just the beginning of the story. You can vote for whoever you want but yu have a limit of three different person each round. You may vote after you finished reading this chapter.

**Sorafanluver:So awesome! **

**Sora:Yup! You can say that it's total mystery. Cuz we don't know for our reviewers, who they're going to vote for.**

**Sorafanluver:Great job as a judge. You may have influence with them but it doesn't seem so.**

**Ya'll tune in 4 next chapter! So plz review and vote!**


	2. It still continues

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again! Sry but with school and all I couldn't update. But now I can Mwuahahaha!**

**Sora:Okay we heard the first time! Now get on with the story! Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or any of these songs.**

**Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 2:It still continues**

_So the show continues as the first four contestants already sang. But now it's up to the others to sing and compete. As now, we're back from the break._

"So we're back from the break as we hear the others who still have to sing, Leon, Namine, Wakka and Selphie." said Ryan.

"This is going to be so sweet!" said Sorafanluver as she laughed maniacally.

"And now let's hear it for Squall!" screamed Ryan as Leon was saying no. And Ryan went backstage. Squall started to sing as the music started.

**"Extraordinary Girl"**

**She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away**

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl

Squall finished singing as Ryan came onstage.

"Now let's see what the judges have to say about your performance!" said Ryan as he patted Squall's shoulder.

"Phooey I think I'm gonna throw up." said Donald.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy.

"Actually great!" said Sora.

"That was so awesome Squall but still you were a little little bad." said Sorafanluver.

Squall nodded as he went backstage and Namine came onstage.

"Now let's hear it for Namine!" said Ryan as he flashed a smile to the audience and then went backstage.

Namine started to sing as the music started.

**I was dancin' with a dirty blonde Texan, **

**charmin' accent, **

**but the musics playing too loud for talking.**

**So I showed him how people in the Far East get down.**

**Push it up, push it down, pull it up, pull it down, keep it up, keep it down, **

**Now, but me down, what a workout!**

**If you want you can come, come get it get it, if you don't, you may really regret it 'gret it.**

**Up and down 'till your knees start shakin' shakin'.**

**Ain't it good to be alive tonight? **

**One life, two times, three girls, four guys, five ripples running up and down my spine 6.0 make it sweet! Drop another dime!  
I was talking with a born-again Christian**

**. 'So, what's it like to start life all over?' He said 'Amen! I feel like I've been rediscovering the the tomb of Tutankhamen!' **

**Push it up, push it down, pull it up, pull it down, baby don't put me down. What a workout! What you want? It's a done deal, shake it, shake it! **

**What you don't, you can forget 'bout it 'bout it.**

**Up and down feel your brainwaves jumpin' jumpin'.**

**Makes me wanna take a dive, as we count to five.  
One life... Can you hold on, someone's calling on the other line?  
I'm back. Push it up, push it down...  
If you want you can come, come get it, get it, **

**if you don't you may really regret it, 'gret it, up and down 'till your knees start shakin' shakin', Ain't it good to be alive tonight? One life... 6.0 make it sweet! Drop another dime!**

Namine finished singing as Ryan came onstage with a big smile.

"Now let's hear what the judges have to say about your performance!" said Ryan as he looked at the judges.

"Well I gotta admit that was pretty pretty good." said Sorafanluver.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy once again.

"Wow that was awesome!" said Sora.

"Is there someone who wants to replace me?" asked Donald as everyone raised their hands.

Namine went backstage as Wakka came onstage.

"Now let's hear it for Wakka!" said Ryan as he went backstage.

Wakka started to sing as the music started.

**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home   
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Wakka finished singing as Ryan came running onstage.

"Now let's hear it for the judges!" said Ryan.

"That was great for your first time!" said Sorafanluver.

"Ooh awesome you rock my socks!" said Sora.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy like he never said it.

"Oh hum that was horrific." said Donald as he just woke up.

Wakka went backstage as Selphie came. Ryan walked to her and patted her shoulder.

"Now let's hear it for Selphie!"he said as he ran backstage.

Selphie started to sing as the music started.

**Intro:   
Uh, I want the title  
Uh, I need the title**

Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do

Ooh   
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do

Verse 1  
I like your style  
The way you dress  
The way you smell   
Its so intoxicating  
I can't help myself  
Theres no one else  
That makes me feel  
The way you make me feel

Hook   
Gimme your lovin  
Gimme your lovin all your love  
Cuz i wanna give you  
I'm gonna give you all of mine  
Whenever your ready  
Baby I'm ready to be yours  
Just to let you know  
This is what i want

Chorus  
I want the title  
I wanna be known as your girl  
I wanna kick it wit you like your best friend   
So let a girl come in your world  
I wanna be your lady

The title, the title  
I wanna be known as your girl  
I wanna kick it wit you like your best friend  
So let a girl come in your world   
I wanna be your lady

Bridge  
Uh, you gotta let me know if you want me to be the one  
Baby let me know if you want me to be the one

Verse 2  
And its all about the way  
That you talk  
Everytime you say my name  
I cant talk  
Boy you know you got me  
Speechless  
Say it again  
Boy you know you got me  
Speechless  
Let the music stop

Hook 

Chorus

You gotta let me know if you want me to be the one  
Baby let me know if you want me to be the one  
Repeat 

Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do

Ooh  
Shoo do do do (can i be your girl)  
Shoo do do do (let me know)  
Shoo do do do

Chorus

You gotta let me know if you want me to be the one  
Baby let me know if you want me to be the one  
Repeat till fade

Selphie finished singing as Ryan came onstage. He was drinking water and spilling it over the floor. Everyone laughed as he fell on his mess and he quickly stood up acting like that never happened.

"Now let's hear what the judges have to say!" he said as he looked on his outfit making sure there wasn't any water on it.

"Okay like I said last season, the high notes girl, the high notes!" said Sorafanluver.

"I thought you were great!" said Goofy. AGAIN!

"Awesome Selphie! I never imagined you singing like that but that's totally awesome." said Sora.

"Phooey how long is this contest?" said Donald.

Selphie went backstage.

"Now tune in after the break as Axel, Yuffie and Tidus will sing. Don't forget to vote people!" said Ryan as commercials appeared.

**Sorafanluver: I'm baaaaaaack! And with an awesome new chapter! So that's it for chapter 2! Now vote if you want a winner! And three people get eliminated!**

**Sora: I'd like to vote but I'm a judge and check all the votes that Sorafanluver is supposed to check by herself.**

**Sorafanluver: What can I say? You're the newbie so you gotta do everything! So I'll be with another chapter very very very very very very s00n:)**


	3. How Goofy's status was

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again for the third chapter:)**

**Sora:AW man… it's hard counting votes…**

**Sorafanluver: Okay I say it to everyone there's been 17 votes and four persons haven't been chosen so I need a vote for everyone at least! You can vote for three different persons by each round! I mean this is the sequel right? There are new ppl right?**

**Sora:And where are you getting to at this point?**

**Sorafanluver:Hum I guess I really don't know but just read and vote if you want to have the story continued and continued and finished. So just vote! Maybe I'll say that to the other chapters. :)**

**Sora:Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not and never will own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or these songs!**

**Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 3:How Goofy's status was...**

_Here we are again to see who will win Destiny Idol 2. Some things have changed from last season; Sora is a special judge since he won Destiny Idol, Some singers have returned to sing with Sora out of the way, new singers from chain of memories. At last every season change and that's evolution like this text that appeared from this season as in season 2. Now I told you how many votes were, and it's up to you people to vote for the Destiny Idol2._

The commercials finished as the show continues on. Ryan Seacrest appeared.

"We're back as we'll listen to our three final singers sing. Now let's hear Axel!" said Ryan as Axel appeared and he dodged the patting from Ryan.

Axel started to sing as the music started and everyone was silent.

**Life's greatest questions have always been: Who am I? Where did I come from? Why am I here? Where am I going? You are about to see and hear one of the most significant messages given to us from God.**

**Get down  
Wooooooo!  
Get down**

**I'm lying to myself  
And this dagger's my excuse  
I'm a pawn  
I Should have paid up  
And I left an hour late  
I was laid up**

**I must abuse myself  
I'm against all that I've made up  
Set in stone the sun will come  
And I hate light  
You know I hate light  
To me it looks so pretty burning**

**Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away**

**I must have caught something  
In the heat of all these dances  
I'm a worm with no more chances  
And I've lost all doubt  
In a chemical romance**

**I can't stop itching  
over thoughts of tarnished hope  
kinda funny  
lonely feeling  
I'm not in love  
You know it's not love  
To me it looks so pretty burning**

**Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away**

**Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away**

**Brothers and sisters  
I'm right here with you  
Cause everyone's got one  
A story to kill me  
I'm so apathetic in my resentment  
Living, loving, knowing not**

**Take my hand _x8_  
Take my life  
Take my heart take my mind  
Take my life take my life**

**Burn the sun burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand take my life  
Take take take take take take it away  
Burn the sun burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand take my life  
Take my life  
Take my life  
Take my life **

**Meanwhile backstage…**

Selphie had returned from singing before the break as she fell on the couch, tired of singing.

"How long is this contest?" asked Selphie as she looked at Tidus.

"I don't know." Replied Kairi as she looked at the stage from behind and looked at the audience.

"There's only me and Yuffie that haven't sang already." said Tidus.

"Well I for sure don't want to pass last. Enduring being the last one, like if you were a reject. I made sure I would pass before you to save me from embarrassment." Said Yuffie glaring at Tidus.

Tidus stood up as he approached Yuffie. " Isn't the last one supposed to be the final act as in the best?" said Tidus smirking.

"In this thing they said they passed the best one first and the bad one last." Said Yuffie all proud.

"Hey! How come Cloud never speaks?" asked Kairi to Namine.

"He's like that, he's had a bad past." Said Namine.

"How come you know that?" asked Kairi.

"I'm a witch and can change memories from a person by switching the bad ones to good one or invent some new ones." Explained Namine.

"Wow! But being a witch doesn't intimidate you?" asked Wakka who was listening to the conversation.

"No, but I wish I could ever have had that power."answered Namine.

"Is it difficult?" asked Selphie curious.

"Sometimes it is." Replied Namine.

**Meanwhile onstage…**

Ryan came as Axel finished singing.

"That was pretty impressive! So now let's hear the comments from the judges." Said Ryan.

"I thought that was great!" said Goofy as Sorafanluver whooshed her hand past Goofy's eyes and it seemed he didn't respond. It was like he was hypnotized.

"Okay I think we have a problem here, and Axel that was great!" said Sorafanluver as she took her glass of water and splashed it on Goofy's face as he woke up and didn't remember anything that had happened since he was hypnotized during a break that no one noticed.

"Goofy! In what show are we?" asked Sora.

"Well that's easy! We're on Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition!" replied Goofy.

"Actually Goofy, we're on Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition." Said Sorafanluver.

"Who won the contest?" asked Donald.

"We haven't finished the contest yet but I know Sora had a lot of votes." Answered Goofy.

"We're on the sequel you big palooka!" screamed Donald.

"Okay now calm down everyone! The doctors are going to take Goofy at the clinic so he'll be okay." Said Sorafanluver as two doctors came in and left with Goofy.

"Now you can say your comment Donald." Said Sorafanluver.

"Well that was okay since it didn't make me fall asleep." Said Donald as Sorafanluver and Sora had wide eyes and their mouths open as they looked at Donald.

"What? Can't I say something good for at least one time?" asked Donald.

"Never mind. I think that was incredible." Said Sora giving a thumbs up.

Axel went backstage as he was pushed by Ryan.

"Now let's hear Yuffie sing!" said Ryan as the lights went out.

Everyone was screaming and some were running in circles pulling their hair off. Sorafanluver had a mini light that she bought at the 1$ store. She went in the backstage investigating.

"What happened with the lights?" she asked.

"Someone shut the lights off." replied an employee.

"Then take this light and put the lights on, we're on air!" ordered Sorafanluver.

The employee ran and a few minutes later the lights were on. Sorafanluver sighed as she returned on her chair.

"Sorry for the waiting we had some technical problems but we're back. So now we can hear Yuffie sing!"said Ryan as he went backstage.

**_Missy Elliott_  
Rich Nice  
WOO! C'mon  
SICK! Uh-huh  
YES! WOO!  
HOLLA!**

**I be thinkin 'bout that big - O  
The way you used to rock it to me nice and slow  
You used to do it 'til my back felt broke  
You used to say give it to me - I'd say no  
You used to talk that kinky shit up in my earrrs  
And you would buy me pink pretty under-wearrrs  
And I would moan cause you would make me feel nice  
And you would make me feel like makin love twice  
What I'm sayin, you the man, I'm in love  
And I like when you do it rough  
Hey shorty I can't get enough  
Can't stop, won't stop - call me Puff  
Hold me down to the ground, pick me up  
Now move it 'round, break it down, hold up  
Scream loud, black and proud, let's fuck  
Nine to five, do it live, sho' nuff  
I be thinkin 'bout the way you do it good  
I like it cause you raised in the hood  
Uhh, you put your back into it  
I tell you no, change my mind, then I do it  
You cute, you fine, you fire  
I'm the boss, do the job, you hired  
Heather Hunter must of got me inspired  
To work for hours, fall asleep, get you tired cause**

**_Chorus_  
I can't stop thinkin 'bout you  
Or the way you do what you do  
With you I can not lose  
I put it down like some brand new shoes  
I can't stop thinkin 'bout you  
The way you do what you do  
With you I can not lose  
Now let me put it down**

**_scratched_ I be thinkin 'bout the way you do it good  
_scratched_ I be thinkin 'bout the way you do it good (YES!)  
_scratched_ I be thinkin 'bout the way you do it good**

**_Missy Elliott_  
He wan' take me to a ho-tale, see if it's good  
If the nigga sm-ale, when I put it down  
He like OH YEAHURR  
Taste like apples and a bag of PEARS  
Right here, right dere, everywhere  
To the bed, to the kitchen, in the wooden chair  
He like to hear me moan like MMM-YEAH  
Boy's in the zone and I don't care  
Sittin on his lap, pullin on my track  
He piggidy piggidy piggidy piggy my back  
In fact no slack, damn he the mack  
He ain't got to work me like dat**

**_Chorus_**

**_scratched repeatedly_ I'm the boss  
_scratched_ I'm the boss, do the job, you hired  
_scratched_ I'm the boss, do the job, you hired**

**_Missy Elliott_  
What I'm sayin, you the man, I'm in love  
And I like when you do it rough  
Hey shorty I can't get enough  
Can't stop, won't stop - call me Puff  
Hold me down to the ground, pick me up  
Now move it 'round, break it down, hold up  
Scream loud, black and proud, let's fuck  
Nine to five, do it live, sho' nuff**

Yuffie stopped singing as the music started. Ryan came with a big smile on his face.

"Let's hear our judges comments!"said Ryan as they both looked at the judges.

"I gotta say you got some rhythm gurl!" said Sorafanluver.

"Pretty impressive."said Sora.

"Sheesh it woke me up even if it was good."said Donald.

Yuffie went backstage.

"Now let's hear Tidus sing."said Ryan as he went backstage and Tidus came.

Tidus started to sing as the music started.

**Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe. **

**_Chorus_  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.**

**When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, i will be the only  
Come to me**

**You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, won't you just come to me?**

**_Chorus_  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.**

**When i got you in my arms  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl i'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart**

Tidus finished singing as Ryan came.

"Let's hear the comments from our judges."said Ryan.

"That was awesome!"said Sorafanluver.

"Yeah that was good." Said Sora.

"Phooey I fell asleep during the song. It's like a lullaby.

Tidus went backstage.

"So this is it for today. Tune in next episode as the second round starts. And don't forget to vote! I'm Ryan Seacrest and this is Destiny Idol Kingdom Hearts Edition. Good-bye.

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me and this was third chapter. I thought I would not finish it 2day but I did. Sigh… **

**Sora:Well you did finish it n that's better than not finishing it.**

**Sorafanluver:Yeah:) so I'll try to update!**

_**Tnx to everyone who reviewed this story.:)I really appreciate it! So you just wait for next chp!**_


	4. And Goofy's replacement is

**Sorafanluver:Hey it's me again! For fourth chapter!**

**Sora:Yeah I think we can count.**

**Sorafanluver:Elimination 2day. I'll eliminate four as in there's a tie.**

**Sora:Who's taking Goofy's place?**

**Sorafanluver:You'll find out by reading this chapter.Its sort of a another contest so that's all.**

**Sora:Disclaimer:Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol or any of these songs.**

**Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 3: And Goofy's replacement is…**

_We are on another episode of Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition and our status is; Goofy is in the hospital for a very long time and we're going to eliminate three persons._

_Donald is getting good as if you didn't remark. And now we'll be on Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition._

Ryan came onstage as everyone was applauding and cheering. The votes were in.

"I'm Ryan Seacrest and welcome to another episode of Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition. Tonight is the first elimination as three person leave." Said Ryan. An employee came and whispered him something.

"It seems there will be four persons who will be eliminated due to a tie. So now let's see our ten contestants!"said Ryan as they all entered and waved at the audience.

"Now people we all remember that there is something different to tonight's show. So let's get started with Kairi and Tidus!" said Ryan as they both stood up and joined Ryan at each sides of him.

"Kairi you sang 'Addicted to you' .Sorafanluver said "Personaly you were great but pratice more and you'll be better than ever. Donald said"Phooey why did they brag me again at this stupid show? You were so bad.". Goofy said "I thought you were great!"and Sora just screamed to Donald to not talking to Kairi like that. Tidus you sang 'Let me be the one'. Sorafanluver said "That was awesome!" , Sora said "Yeah that was good." And Donald said "Phooey I fell asleep during the song. It's like a lullaby.".

Kairi you got(**A/N: In thousands remember.**) seven thousands votes. Tidus you have one thousand vote and one thousand to make you leave. I'm sorry Tidus but you are going home after the show and Kairi you are safe." said Ryan as they both sat.

"Riku and Selphie come over here." Said Ryan as they both stood up and joined Ryan.

"Riku you sang ' Just a lil' bit'. Goofy said "I thought you were great!". Sorafanluver said "Actually you were a lil bad. Pratice Riku.". Donald said "Phooey you were like a broken violin." And Sora said "You need to pratice.".

Selphie you sang ' The title'. Sorafanluver said "Okay like I said last season, the high notes girl, the high notes!" Goofy said "I thought you were great!" Sora said "Awesome Selphie! I never imagined you singing like that but that's really awesome!" and Donald said "Phooey how long is this contest?".

Riku you have seven thousands votes. You are safe. Selphie I'm sorry but it seems you have zero votes. I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave after the show."said Ryan as they went and sat.

"Now Cloud and Squall!" said Ryan as they stood up and joined Ryan.

"Cloud you sang ' Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Sorafanluver said "Great with song! At least you're getting better than before" Sora said "Yah! When you were singing, I was really feeling emotions to that song." Donald said "Boring!" and Goofy said " I thought you were great.".

Squall you sang 'Extraordinary girl'. Donald said "Phooey I think I'm gonna throw up.".

Goofy said "I thought you were great!" Sora said "Actually great!" Sorafanluver said "That was so awesome Squall but still you were a little little bad.".

Cloud you have three thousand votes, you are safe. Squall you had one thousandvotes. I'm sorry but you have to go home after the show." Said Ryan as they sat.

"Now Namine and Axel." Said Ryan as they stood up and joined him.

"Namine you sang 'The workout'. Sorafanluver said "Well I gotta admit that was pretty pretty good". Goofy said "I thought you were great!". Sora said "Wow that was awesome!" and Donald said "Is there someone who wants to replace me?".

Axel you sang 'Take it away'. Goofy said "I thought that was great!". Sorafanluver said "Axel that was great!". Donald said "Well that was okay since it didn't make me fall asleep." And Sora said "Never mind. I think that was incredible!".

Namine you have two thousand votes. You are safe. I know we already eliminated three persons and this episode there will be four person as Axel, you have zero votes so you are the fourth one to leave. Yuffie you got two thousand votes and Wakka you had two thousand votes.

Now listen everyone, you all know Goofy is in the hospital for the whole season so we will need a replacement. So we'll have to have a response and make a contest. So you'll enter your nickname as author on this site and some quotes you'd like to say by judging and something special you'd like to do while you're a judge." Said Ryan as everyone was all excited.

Tidus started to sing.

**Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe. **

_Chorus_  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, i will be the only  
Come to me

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, won't you just come to me?

_Chorus_  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

When i got you in my arms  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl i'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart

Squall started singing.

**She's an Extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she cant seem to get away**

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She sees the mirror of herself  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

He steals the image in her kiss  
From her hearts apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

She's an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl  
an Extraordinary girl

Axel started to sing.

**Life's greatest questions have always been: Who am I? Where did I come from? Why am I here? Where am I going? You are about to see and hear one of the most significant messages given to us from God.**

Get down  
Wooooooo!  
Get down

I'm lying to myself  
And this dagger's my excuse  
I'm a pawn  
I Should have paid up  
And I left an hour late  
I was laid up

I must abuse myself  
I'm against all that I've made up  
Set in stone the sun will come  
And I hate light  
You know I hate light  
To me it looks so pretty burning

Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away

I must have caught something  
In the heat of all these dances  
I'm a worm with no more chances  
And I've lost all doubt  
In a chemical romance

I can't stop itching  
over thoughts of tarnished hope  
kinda funny  
lonely feeling  
I'm not in love  
You know it's not love  
To me it looks so pretty burning

Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away

Burn the sun  
Burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand  
Take my life  
Take take take take take take it away

Brothers and sisters  
I'm right here with you  
Cause everyone's got one  
A story to kill me  
I'm so apathetic in my resentment  
Living, loving, knowing not

Take my hand _x8_  
Take my life  
Take my heart take my mind  
Take my life take my life

Burn the sun burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand take my life  
Take take take take take take it away  
Burn the sun burn the light  
Take take take take take take it away  
Take my hand take my life  
Take my life  
Take my life  
Take my life 

Selphie started singing.

**Intro:   
Uh, I want the title  
Uh, I need the title**

Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do

Ooh   
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do

Verse 1  
I like your style  
The way you dress  
The way you smell   
Its so intoxicating  
I can't help myself  
Theres no one else  
That makes me feel  
The way you make me feel

Hook   
Gimme your lovin  
Gimme your lovin all your love  
Cuz i wanna give you  
I'm gonna give you all of mine  
Whenever your ready  
Baby I'm ready to be yours  
Just to let you know  
This is what i want

Chorus  
I want the title  
I wanna be known as your girl  
I wanna kick it wit you like your best friend   
So let a girl come in your world  
I wanna be your lady

The title, the title  
I wanna be known as your girl  
I wanna kick it wit you like your best friend  
So let a girl come in your world   
I wanna be your lady

Bridge  
Uh, you gotta let me know if you want me to be the one  
Baby let me know if you want me to be the one

Verse 2  
And its all about the way  
That you talk  
Everytime you say my name  
I cant talk  
Boy you know you got me  
Speechless  
Say it again  
Boy you know you got me  
Speechless  
Let the music stop

Hook 

Chorus

You gotta let me know if you want me to be the one  
Baby let me know if you want me to be the one  
Repeat 

Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do  
Shoo do do do

Ooh  
Shoo do do do (can i be your girl)  
Shoo do do do (let me know)  
Shoo do do do

Chorus

You gotta let me know if you want me to be the one  
Baby let me know if you want me to be the one  
Repeat till fade

"I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition and good night."

**Sorafanluver:So you heard wat Ryan said! You get to be a judge so you'll give your nickname and quotes and something special you'd like to do while you're a judge. The contest will be on my Kingdom Hearts website as of October 13.**

**The site is ****http/ in the news page that is the homepage of that site. You'll see the poll. But b4 I need some persons to wanting to be a judge in this contest.**

**Sora: So Goofy will be in the third season?**

**Sorafanluver: IF I DO PASS TO MORE THAN A 100 REVIEWS THEN YES.**

**Sorasgirl333:I like ur story so much. Tnx 4 likin mine. And mayb you could participate in the contest. I would be pleased. ('.' ).**

**Lancetree80: I know you like Sora but you have to vote for someone in this season. Cuz if I pass more than 100 then I'll do a another season.**

**And thank you to the other reviewers…;)**


	5. Second Round

**Sorafanluver: Sry been a long time since I haven't updated this story but as you see I've been updating my other stories too like Crush or Love? At chapter 12 and Vacation is Not Bad After All! At chapter 4 so DI2KHE at chapter 5 for today and mayb 6 but I'm not sure. Depends if u review!**

**Sora: Well There is our new judge too.**

**Kairi: Yeah! Maybe she'll make me win this season!**

**Sora:Yeah!**

**Sorafanluver: OH yeah the new judge! Well you'll see who it is! Sora do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Aw man…Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts nor American Idol nor these songs cuz she doesn't!**

**Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition**

**Chapter 5: Second Round**

"Welcome everyone! I'm Ryan Seacrest and welcome on Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition! Today our contestants will sing again and you people, have to vote to eliminate 2 contestants since last episode we eliminated 4 persons. So last but not least, we welcome our three judges, Sorafanluver, the author of this story, Donald, the grumpy one, and Sora, the cool one who's the Destiny Idol. Well we didn't forget our fourth judge, Goofy, who's still in the hospital. Well we finally got a replacement! You people voted and the results will be announced after the break." Said Ryan as the break started.

Meanwhile during the break…

"Riku?" started Kairi as she sat on the usual couch.

"Hum?" said Riku as he was sleepy.

"Who do you think is the new judge?" asked Kairi as she still wondered.

"Maybe it's a doofus or a jerk." Said Riku as he stretched himself.

"I'm not joking Riku!" said Kairi as she stood up. Riku did too.

"Whatever! All I hope is that it's not a jerk or someone else who has a mental problem like Goofy. I just hope it isn't Mickey. Last time I saw him, he wanted to kill me." Said Riku as he sat again on the couch thinking.

"Why did Mickey want to kill you?" asked Kairi. Riku shrugged and Kairi sat on the couch. Namine was eating a lot. She was getting nervous by the second.

"Namine! Stop eating! You're getting like Selphie!" exclaimed Kairi as the blonde continued to eat.

"Must be a contagious virus." Whispered Riku.

"Well I don't want to catch it so I'm going to the bathroom." Said Kairi as she stood up and left to the bathroom.

When the break was over….

"We're back and today, it seems we'll not reveal who the new judge is. We'll make you wait a little, just to be sure. So we'll start by Kairi who is going to sing! Kairi! Come on over here!" exclaimed Ryan as Kairi didn't come.

"It seems Kairi is in the bathroom so I guess we'll pass to our other contestant, Riku!" exclaimed Ryan as Riku came and took a mic that they handed him. The music started as Riku started to sing.

**Just charge it to my account  
I hope I haven't gone over my limit  
With interest rates so swift  
No need to scream and shout  
No doubt if women are from Venus now  
I'll get to them somehow**

All I want to do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too

Chorus   
And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel ohhh  
All the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you   
How I feel about you, yeah

Yes I recall  
Skipping on breakfast to play basketball  
And feeling two feet small   
Sometimes you read like William Shakes  
Your scent is sweet like Betty Crooker bakes  
I'd love to have your cake and eat it too

All I want to do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too

Chorus  
And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel ohhh  
All the stupid things I do have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel about you, yeahhhh no no no no no nooo

Vocalizes

All I want to do is please you  
Please myself by living my life too

Chorus   
And all the stupid things I do  
Have absolutely no reflection on  
How I feel about you  
How I feel ohhh  
Oh how I feel about you  
How I feel about you yeah  
Ohh Oooo Yeahhh Noo ooo La La La La Laaa 

Riku stopped singing as the music stopped too.

Ryan came onstage. He patted Riku on the back and Riku stepped forward a little bit.

"So that was Riku! Well let's see what the judges have to say about your performance!" said Ryan as they both looked at the judges.

"You were so awesome! This is your best performance yet." Said Sorafanluver.

"Phooey! I thought that was great! Oh you big palooka Goofy! I'm starting to have your virus." Exclaimed Donald as he took his wand and fired at the employees who were working around the stage.

"Well Riku, I gotta admit…" started Sora as he put his feet on the table. "You impressed me and really liked your performance!" said Sora.

Riku went backstage.

"Now we'll hear Kairi since she didn't passed before." Said Ryan as Kairi finally came.

"Everyone! This is Kairi!" exclaimed Ryan as Kairi started to sing.

**Story of my life   
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company **

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with   
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no 

Yeah yeah yeah

Ryan came onstage as Kairi finished singing.

"Well, let's see what the judges have to say about your performance." Said Ryan as they both looked at the judges.

"Well you're getting better and better! Phooey!" said Donald as he was grumpy.

"Oh my god! That's one of my favorite songs! You sang it perfectly!" said Sorafanluver.

"Kairi! I'm so proud of you! You were so great!" said Sora.

Kairi went backstage as she was happy! She saw Namine still eating. She wondered how she could eat so much. She still kept that petite figure.

"Well now let's hear Namine sing!" said Ryan as Namine came onstage with a cookie. She ate it and then she started to sing.

**Verse 1  
Whassup?I know we haven't spoken for a while  
I was thinking bout you and it kinda made me smile  
So many things to say and I'll put them in a letter  
Thought it might be easier, the words might come out better  
How's your mother? How's your little brother? Does he still look just like you?  
So many things I wanna know the answers to  
Wish I could press rewind and rewrite every line to the story of me and you  
chorus  
Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind  
but it don't get no better as each day go by  
and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose  
hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you  
verse 2   
Excuse me, I really didn't mean to ramble on  
there's a lot of feelings that remains since you've been gone  
I guess you thought that I would've it all behind me  
but it seems there's always something right there to remind me  
like a silly joke or something on the TV, boy it ain't easy  
when I hear our song I get that same old feeling  
wish I could press rewind, turn back the hands of time and I shouldn't be telling you  
chorus  
Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind  
but it don't get no better as each day go by  
and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose  
hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you  
(you, still not over you)  
verse 3  
Did you know I've kept all of your pictures  
Don't have the strength to part with them yet  
Oooh nooo.. tried to erase  
The way your kisses taste  
But some things a girl can never forget  
chorus   
Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind  
but it don't get no better as each day go by  
and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose  
hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you  
Still not over you, see I've tried to forget you  
Don't you know I've tried, I've tried to get you off my mind   
but it don't get no better as each day go by  
and I'm lost and confuse I've got nothing to lose  
hope to hear from you soon... P.S I'm still not over you  
(fade)**

Namine finished singing as Ryan came onstage.

"So let's see what the judges have to say about your performance!" said Ryan as he had an arm around her.

"That was pretty good! In fact that one is one of my favorite too!" exclaimed Sorafanluver.

"I knew you were gonna do good but, you could've shared your cookie with me. I'm hungry and all we have are these stupid glasses of water." Said Sora as he lifted the glass to show Namine.

"Phooey! That was good." Said Donald.

"Well after the break we'll hear the rest of our contestant sing! So get ready to hear Cloud, Yuffie and Wakka sing, but that is after the break and you can vote three different persons! So please vote people and we'll see you after the break." Said Ryan.

**Sorafanluver: Well that's all for chapter 5!**

**Sora: That's all?**

**Sorafanluver: Yeah I'm gonna go type chp 6 now! So enjoy this while you can.**

**Sora: Mommy! It's over! Wahhhhh! Waah!**

**Sorafanluver: Shut up and plz review people I'm counting on you!**


	6. Second Round Part2

**Sorafanluver: So Here I am typing another chapter! Chapter 6! And we're still not revealing the new judge.**

**Sora: Aw but I want to know who it is!**

**Sorafanluver: You'll know someday! –hits Sora-**

**Sora: Ouch! Mommy she hurt me! Waah Waah Waah!**

**Sorafanluver: Stop crying you baby and go do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Sniff…Disclaimer: Sniff..Sorafanluver…Sniff sniff…does not own Kingdom Hearts nor American Idol nor these…Sniff…songs cuz then I'd be happy and not …sniff sniff.. crying! Waah!**

**_Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition_**

_**Chapter 6: Second Round part.2**_

"We're back from the break as our three other contestants will sing. So let's hear it for Cloud!" exclaimed Cloud as he went onstage and Ryan did the contrary. The music started and Cloud went along.

**Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.**

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.   
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue. 

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.   
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue

Cloud finished singing as Ryan came onstage.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say!" as they both looked at the judges.

"Well, you chose American Idiot and it's a pretty good song. In fact you've gotten better at this season than you were at the first season." Said Sorafanluver as Cloud showed no emotions. He had been in the top three last season and he still didn't show any emotions or feelings on the show.

"Yup Cloud! You're getting better than ever! You know, it was cool being with you in the top three." Said Sora as he stretched himself.

"I gotta admit that it was awesome! Since you're an idiot." Said Donald.

Cloud still showed no emotion. He went backstage without saying a word.

"Well that was weird! Let's hear it for Yuffie!" said Ryan as Yuffie came jumping on the stage from the ceiling. She had a mic in the hand and started singing.

**He was a boi she was a girl **

**can i make it any more obvious**

**he was a punk she did  
ballet what more can i say **

**he wanted her she'd never tell secretly**

**she wanted him as well but  
all of her friends stuck up their nose **

**they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

chorus  
He was a sk8ter boi

**she said see ya later boi **

**he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face **

**but her head was up in space **

**she needed to come back down to earth**

5 years from now 

**she sits at home feeding the baby **

**she's all alone she turns on tv guess who  
she sees sk8ter boi rockin up MTV **

**she calls up her friends they already know and they've all got  
tickets to see his show **

**she tags along stands in the crowd **

**looks up at the man that she turned down**

chorus  
He was a sk8ter boi 

**she said see ya later boi **

**he wasn't good enough for her **

**now he's a super star slamin on his guitar **

**does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Sorry girl but you missed out 

**well tough luck that boi's mine **

**now we are more than just good friends **

**this is how the story ends **

**too bad that u couldn't see, **

**see the man that boi could be  
there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside**

He's just a boi and Im just a girl 

**can I make it any more obvious **

**we are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world**

chorus   
I'm with the sk8ter boi 

**I said see ya later boi I'll be back stage after the show **

**I'll be at the studio **

**singing the song we wrote about a girl **

**you used to know**

Yuffie finished singing as Ryan came onstage.

"Let's see what the judges have to say." He said as both were looking at the judges.

"Well, you impress me Yuffie! I wasn't sure you would get to be here at the second round but I see a true determination in fact, your entry was awesome." Said Sorafanluver.

"You almost scared me to death with your entry, not your song, it was good I guess." Said Donald as he sipped at his glass of water. He then spilled everything on Sora who was going to speak.

"Donald! Arrrgh…well Yuffie you were awesome, I'd say that was your best song yet!" said Sora.

Yuffie went backstage giggling as Ryan called out for the next and last person.

"Let's hear it for Wakka!" exclaimed Ryan as Wakka came onstage all happy. He had a blitz ball in his hand and kept it in his hand while he started to sing.

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate   
But not today.**

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today   
is gonna bring me down

there you go  
You never ask why   
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not

You're always there to point out  
my mistakes   
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today   
is gonna bring me down  
Gonna bring me down.  
Don't tell me who I should be  
Don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today   
is gonna me down

I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
is bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up. 

Wakka finished singing but before Ryan came. He threw the blitz ball on Donald. He received it on the face and got furious. Ryan came.

"Well it seems you chose the perfect song Wakka! Well let's hear what the judges have to say." Said Ryan as Donald was jumping and jumping on his seat and fell down.

"Thanks Wakka! You're a great buddy! You got revenge on him and he spilled me water so I thank you so much. You were great singing that song!" said Sora with a thumb up.

"Well you chose the perfect song! I get the memo that it was dedicated to Donald. Well you were awesome!" said Sorafanluver.

"Humph!" was the only thing you could hear from Donald.

"Well that's all for today's episode of Destiny Idol 2 : Kingdom Hearts Edition! We hope you enjoyed it and hope that you will make the right decision when you'll vote! So please people vote! I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition." Said Ryan as the lights went out.

**Sorafanluver: So I finished another chapter but I can't continue until you vote! So please vote!**

**Sora: Yeah come on and vote! I want to know who will be the new judge! –I hope it's a girl-**

**Kairi: Sora!**

**Sora: I was kidding! Ouch! Mommy! **

**Sorafanluver: Plz vote! **


	7. Elimination

**Sorafanluver: Hey everyone! This is the elimination chapter! **

**Sora: I hope they voted for Kairi!**

**Sorafanluver: Maybe… dunno but go do the disclaimer Sora!**

**Sora: My pleasure…Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts nor American Idol nor any of these songs.**

_**Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition**_

_**Chapter 7: Elimination**_

"Hello people, I'm Ryan Seacrest and you guys are watching or I might as well say reading Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Heart Edition! Today we'll be eliminating two people. Now for today we still have only three judges. But next episode coughchaptercough we will announce the new judge. Goofy won't be returning for a long long time." Ryan said looking at the crowd.

"Well, if they eliminate Kairi, I'm gonna use my keyblade and eliminate them all." Sora said leaning back on his chair. Donald was like always sleeping.

"Donald, Wake up!" Sorafanluver said.

"You'd better let him sleep, we don't want him angry." Sora explained. He grabbed his glass of water and took a few sips.

"You're right, we don't his attitude around here, maybe we should kick him out of here." Sorafanluver said.

"Don't, we want him here so we can torture him." Sora said.

"Okay, I present to you all of our finalists! Kairi, Riku, Namine, Cloud, Yuffie and Wakka!" Ryan said as they all sat on the chairs. They were all nervous.

"Kairi and Riku come up here!" Ryan said making Kairi and Riku join Ryan. They were both each at Ryan's sides.

"Kairi, you sang 'Unfaithful'. "Well you're getting better and better! Phooey!" said Donald as he was grumpy. "Oh my god! That's one of my favorite songs! You sang it perfectly!" said Sorafanluver. "Kairi! I'm so proud of you! You were so great!" said Sora. Riku, you sang 'How I feel about you'. "You were so awesome! This is your best performance yet." Sorafanluver said. Phooey! I thought that was great! Oh you big palooka Goofy! I'm starting to have your virus." Donald exclaimed. "Well Riku, I gotta admit…" started Sora as he put his feet on the table. "You impressed me and really liked your performance!" said Sora." Ryan said. Both were getting pretty sweaty looking at the crowd cheering for them.

"Kairi, three thousand people voted for you, you are safe. Riku, one thousand people voted for you. You are safe too. Congratulations!" Ryan said. The teens sat at their chairs relieved that they didn't get eliminated.

"Namine, Yuffie! Come over here!" Ryan exclaimed as they both came.

"Namine, you sang 'P.S I'm Still Not Over You'. "That was pretty good! In fact that one is one of my favorite too!" exclaimed Sorafanluver. "I knew you were gonna do good but, you could've shared your cookie with me. I'm hungry and all we have are these stupid glasses of water." Said Sora as he lifted the glass to show Namine. "Phooey! That was good." Said Donald." He said to Namine.

Yuffie, you sang 'sk8 boi'. "Well, you impress me Yuffie! I wasn't sure you would get to be here at the second round but I see a true determination in fact, your entry was awesome." Said Sorafanluver. "You almost scared me to death with your entry, not your song, it was good I guess." Said Donald as he sipped at his glass of water. "Donald! Arrrgh…well Yuffie you were awesome, I'd say that was your best song yet!" said Sora." Ryan said to Yuffie.

"Namine, one thousand people voted for you. Yuffie nobody voted for you. Namine you are safe and Yuffie, I'm sorry but you're going to leave after the show." Ryan said as Yuffie ran backstage crying.

"Cloud, Wakka! Come here!" Ryan ordered.

"It's left to you two, one is staying and the other is going home." Ryan said. Cloud showed no emotion. Wakka gulped.

"Cloud, you sang 'American Idiot'. "Well, you chose American Idiot and it's a pretty good song. In fact you've gotten better at this season than you were at the first season." Said Sorafanluver. "Yup Cloud! You're getting better than ever! You know, it was cool being with you in the top three." Said Sora as he stretched himself. "I gotta admit that it was awesome! Since you're an idiot." Said Donald." Ryan said to Cloud.

"Wakka, you sang 'Shut up'. "Thanks Wakka! You're a great buddy! You got revenge on him and he spilled me water so I thank you so much. You were great singing that song!" said Sora with a thumb up. "Well you chose the perfect song! I get the memo that it was dedicated to Donald. Well you were awesome!" said Sorafanluver. "Humph!" was the only thing you could hear from Donald." Ryan said to Wakka.

"Cloud, three thousand people voted for you. Wakka, no one voted for you. Cloud you're safe. Wakka this is good-bye." Ryan said as they both returned to their seats. Yuffie came back from her crying session.  
"Now let's hear Yuffie sing for the last time on Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition!" Ryan said. Yuffie grabbed a microphone and started singing.

**He was a boi she was a girl**

**can i make it any more obvious**

**he was a punk she did  
ballet what more can i say**

**he wanted her she'd never tell secretly**

**she wanted him as well but  
all of her friends stuck up their nose**

**they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

**chorus  
He was a sk8ter boi**

**she said see ya later boi**

**he wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face**

**but her head was up in space**

**she needed to come back down to earth**

**5 years from now**

**she sits at home feeding the baby**

**she's all alone she turns on tv guess who  
she sees sk8ter boi rockin up MTV**

**she calls up her friends they already know and they've all got  
tickets to see his show**

**she tags along stands in the crowd**

**looks up at the man that she turned down**

**chorus  
He was a sk8ter boi**

**she said see ya later boi**

**he wasn't good enough for her**

**now he's a super star slamin on his guitar**

**does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**Sorry girl but you missed out**

**well tough luck that boi's mine**

**now we are more than just good friends**

**this is how the story ends**

**too bad that u couldn't see,**

**see the man that boi could be  
there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside**

**He's just a boi and Im just a girl**

**can I make it any more obvious**

**we are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world**

**chorus   
I'm with the sk8ter boi**

**I said see ya later boi I'll be back stage after the show**

**I'll be at the studio**

**singing the song we wrote about a girl**

**you used to know**

Yuffie finished singing. It was Wakka's turn.

**There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.**

**So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
is gonna bring me down**

**there you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do**

**You think you're special  
But I know and I know and I know  
And we know that you're not**

**You're always there to point out  
my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today.**

**So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
is gonna bring me down  
Gonna bring me down.  
Don't tell me who I should be  
Don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**

**So shut up shut up shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
is gonna me down**

**I don't wanna hear it  
Get out get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
is bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Won't bring me down  
Shut up shut up.**

"That's all for today folks! I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was Destiny Idol 2 : Kingdom Hearts Edition." Ryan said and the lights went out.  
"Hey who turned off the lights?" Donald asked waking up.

**Sorafanluver: Wow this was another chapter.  
Sora: Without knowing who's the new judge!  
Sorafanluver: I know, but it's not my fault. Now plz review!  
Sora: Or you'll get her cranky just like Donald.**


	8. Our New Judge

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's me again. Now I'm working on updating this fic instead of CoL?**

**Sora: Yay! We'll know who the new judge is!**

**Sorafanluver: You got that right. But there is another reason why you're happy, isn't it?**

**Sora: Well….yeah there is.**

**Sorafanluver: And what is it?**

**Sora: Here I don't wear high heels.**

**Sorafanluver: Now that you say so, where are your high heels that you're supposed to be wearing? –attacks Sora with high heels-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or American Idol and not even these songs.**

_**Destiny Idol 2: Kingdom Hearts Edition**_

_**Chapter 8: Our new judge!**_

"Hello everybody! This another episode of Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition! Our contestants will sing a song and you people have to vote. Now I'll let you with Sorafanluver who will finally present the new judge everyone has been waiting." Ryan said.

Meanwhile backstage.

Cloud sat there thinking about nothing. Namine was constantly eating. Riku and Kairi were sitting on the couch.

"Namine, stop eating!" Kairi said to her friend.

"Forget about her, she might already have Selphie's virus. I heard Tidus caught it. So people learned it and nobody wanted to vote for him." Riku explained looking at Namine still eating.

"Oh! Then I'm sure I won't talk to Namine again." Kairi said moving away from Namine.

"Get away! You might have caught it!" Riku said. "Suddenly, I'm getting hungry." Riku said standing up and join Namine.

"Great! Cloud!" Kairi said as she sat besides him. He showed no emotion.

"Why don't you show any emotion, Cloud?" Kairi asked. Riku stopped eating for a few seconds.

"Don't you see the word 'emo' is in it?" Riku said returning to his food.

"I'm not emo." Cloud yelled.

"Cloud, yes you are." Kairi said.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up you guys! We're trying to eat!" Namine said throwing food at them.

Meanwhile onstage…

"People, we will now present you the new judge, after the break!" Ryan said.

Meanwhile during the break….

"FOOF FIGHT" Riku declared. They all started to throw food at the others. Even Cloud was throwing food at Kairi and was laughing of his revenge.

"Hey!" she screamed. She took some cookies and threw them at him.

Meanwhile after the break…

"Hell welcome back people!" Ryan said. An employee came to whisper in Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded and the employee left.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Sorafanluver asked.

"It seems that the contestants are having a food fight. Okay! Who put the food there? Someone has to take it from there! Someone?" Ryan said. Everyone in the crowd laughed.

"Ah forget it! Okay I'll let Sorafanluver present you the new judge." Ryan said. Sorafanluver stood up and walked onstage.

"Okay, people!" she said taking the microphone.

"Our new judge is a very good authoress. Yeah, sorry guys!" she started.

"And maybe you have read one of her incredible stories. I present to you Sorasgirl333!" Sorafanluver said. Sorasgirl333 appeared from backstage.

"Hi everybody! I'd just like to say that I'm happy I won this contest and thanks to the people who voted for me." Sorasgirl333 said.

"Okay, you sit besides Sora on his left. There's an empty seat there." Sorafanluver said to her. They both sat at their place which was besides Sora on the left or the right.

"Phooey! I hope you're at least better than Goofy!" Donald said waking up from his deep slumber.

"I sure hope so!" she said.

"I'm Sora! Yeah, I know, I was in Sorafanluver's reviews for your stories." Sora said introducing himself.

"Okay, let's start with Cloud, that is if we can get him out of there!" Ryan said as in the back the screen made appear the food fight that they were having. Cloud heard his name and came onstage. He was full of food everywhere.

"Okay, let's hear it for Cloud and not see him cause he's a little bit digusting." Ryan said going to the sides of the stage trying not to interfere the food fight, to get himself all disgusting and gross.

The music started and Cloud started to sing.

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need   
Anything  
Or anyone**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old   
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**

**I need your grace   
To remind me  
To find my own**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **

**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see **

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Cloud finished singing. Ryan came onstage besides Cloud.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say!" Ryan said as they all looked at the four judges.

"That was great Cloud! And I finally see some emotions from you! I'm happy for you but don't take it out on Kairi!" Sorafanluver said.

"Ah phooey, you were so hideous, I liked you before." Donald said.

"That was okay Cloud, you're still a good singer." Sora said putting his arms behind his head.

"It was great, but I think you maybe could have done better." Sorasgirl333 said.

"Now let's hear it for Namine!" Ryan said. Namine came onstage and started to sing as the song started.

**I don't mind spending some time,  
Just hangin' here with you,  
Cus I don't find too many guys,  
That treat me like you do,  
Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride,  
But when I walk they talk of suicide,  
Some people never get beyond their stupid pride,  
But you can see the real me inside,  
And I'm satisfied,**

**oh no ooohhh**

**Even though the guys are crazy,  
Even though the ****stars**** are blind,  
If you show me real love baby,  
I'll show you mine,**

**I can make it nice and naughty,  
Be the devil and angel too,  
Got a heart and soul my honey,  
Let's see what this love can do.**

**Baby, I'm perfect for you.**

**I could be your confidante,  
Just one of your girlfriends,  
But I know that's not what you want,  
If tomorrow the world ends,  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love,  
Now tell me who have you've been dreaming of,  
And am I alone?**

**oh nooo ohh**

**chorus**

**Even though the guys are crazy,  
Even though the ****stars**** are blind,  
If you show me real love baby,  
I'll show you mine,**

**I can make it nice and naughty,  
Be the devil and angel too,  
Got a heart and soul my honey,  
Let's see what this love can do.**

**Baby, I'm perfect for you**

**Excuse me for feeling,  
This moment to critical,  
It might be me feeling,  
It could get physical,**

**Even though the guys are crazy,  
Even though the ****stars**** are blind,  
If you show me real love baby,  
I'll show you mine,**

**I can make it nice and naughty,  
Be the devil and angel too,  
Got a heart and soul my honey,  
Let's see what this love can do.**

**Let's see what love can do,  
Baby I'm perfect for you,  
I'm perfect for you,**

**Even though those guys are crazy,  
Even though the ****stars**** are blind,  
Even though guys are crazy,  
Even though the ****stars**** are blind**

Namine finished singing. Ryan came onstage.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say about y our performance." Ryan said as they both looked at the judges.

"You did really well. I'm proud of you." Sorasgirl333 said.

"You're getting pretty good at this Namine!" Sorafanluver said.

"zzzzz..zzzz" Donald was sleeping.

"You're super good!" Sora said with a thumbs up.

"Hey, haven't you noticed that three of our judges have Sora that start their names?" Sora asked to Ryan.

"Yeah, there's Sora, Sorafanluver and Sorasgirl333. This is weird." Ryan said. Namine went backstage to eat food again.

"Who took the food?" yelled Namine from backstage.

"Okay, we'll ignore that and pass on to Kairi!" Ryan said. Kairi came from backstage and started singing as the music started.

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?**

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**

**This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.**

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**

**This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?**

**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?**

Kairi finished singing as the music stopped. Ryan joined her.  
"Let's see what the judges have to say about this!" Ryan said.  
"That was so good! Keep it up girl!" Sorafanluver said.  
"That was fantastic! I absolutely loved it!" Sorasgirl333 said.

"Kairi, I'm so proud of being your boyfriend except for all that food, but you did great!" Sora said winking at her.

"I have to admit…that was as bad as the one who passed before you." Donald said angrily. Kairi went backstage.

"Now let's hear for our last, Riku!" Ryan said. Riku came from backstage and started to sing along the music.

**Here it goes again,  
Put on that deserving tone  
and don't forget that this was all your fault.  
It's breathing down your neck,  
you know you've got to let this go.  
You're such a wreck and now it starts to show.**

**Cause all you can't deny is held inside  
And when we go, we say goodbye,  
and then we run, we run away.**

**From all we can't deny is just a lie.  
And when we try to just get by  
We just can't get past ourselves.**

**Cause where you are is where you'll be:  
always wanting everything.  
It's all the same that you can't ignore  
Cause all you want is just "to be more".**

**It's creeping up again.  
(It's all been considered.)  
(It's a game and you're not the winner)  
It's a haunting memory.**

**Cause all you can't deny is held inside  
And when we go, we say goodbye  
and then we run, we run away.**

**From all we can't deny is just a lie.  
And when we try to just get by  
We just can't get past ourselves.**

**Cause where you are is where you'll be:  
always wanting everything.  
It's all the same- that you can't ignore  
Cause all you want is just "to be more".**

**Cause who you are is who you'll be,  
and that is really everything.  
It's all the same that you can relate.  
Cause what you want's not what you're getting.**

**It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of time   
It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of time  
'Til you know you'll be somebody tonight.**

**It's just a matter of time (where you are is where you'll be)  
It's just a matter of time (and that is really everything)  
It's just a matter of time (it's all the same that you can relate)  
'Til you know you'll be somebody tonight. (cause what you want's not what you're getting)  
It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of time**

Ryan came onstage.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say!" Ryan exclaimed.

"That was pretty pathetic but I like you more than the others." Donald said crossing his arms.

"You were good Riku!" Sorafanluver said.

"Gee Riku, it seems you've gained some weight but you were great!" Sora said.

"That was pretty good Riku! I really like you!" Sorasgirl333 said. Riku went backstage.

"Okay! That was all for today people! Next episode will be the elimination of one of the contestants! So please vote! I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was Destiny Idol 2 Kingdom Hearts Edition!" Ryan said.

**Sorafanluver: That was another chapter from me!  
Sora: Whatever!  
Sorafanluver: Sora! You know what's going to happen if you act like that!  
Sora: What's going to happen?  
Sorafanluver: You know…from the other story!  
Sora: You'll make a car ran into me!  
Sorafanluver: No!  
Sora: Oh no! Not those things that torture your feet?   
-Sorafanluver smirks-  
Sora: I have to go to the bathroom  
-Sora runs away-  
Sorafanluver: Wait we need you for next chapter! Well anyway plz review and vote!**

**To Sorasgirl333: I didn't find the song 'memory' by cartel so I took another one! **


End file.
